Behind A Blindfold
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: AU. Her father's running for State Government while she's out playing the role of a good daughter. His mentally challenged with a muted sister, three brothers that don't get along and a best friend who picks on him. These very different worlds are about to clash with one another and the outcome doesn't look pretty. MAIN POSSIBLE PAIRING: NaLu, GraLu, RoLu or StiLu?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I **do not** own the characters of the Anime/Manga of Fairy Tail; Mashime Hiro owns all rights. What I **do own** is the plot line and certain events that take place.

**Genre**: Drama, Humor, Friendship, Family and Romance

**Rated T for Language and hinted Themes**

**_This story contains major OOCness from characters that you may not be fond of. You have been warned_**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Glad you decided to check this brand new story out from me; I'm a bit iffy on it since you don't see much story's simpler to this but hey, it's fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had typing this out. But um, I'll give out a fair warning so don't say I didn't warn you: **some characters will appear to be jerks either in the beginning of this story, middle or end. Each character will slowly change throughout this lengthy chapter story and I hope we can all see them grow **:) So please don't nag that *blank* is out of character because I know or *blank* and *blank* show be switched personality wise. Its fiction guys, so we writers can make all to any character OCC if it fits our story.

* * *

As soon as she stepped foot outside those double doors and onto the stage, those bright shining lights blinded her vision along with the massive noise of applauds blocking her hearing. _Do they have to have such bright lights and be so noisy?_ She muttered to herself inwardly as she made careful, casual steps towards the center of the stage where a white sofa and matching arm chair awaited her while with an older woman on the single chair, sitting up straight; ready to present herself.

She wanted to roll her eyes and snort at the women's actions but resisted the urge to do so. She remembered what her father told her and she was to do as told. Never give those people what they want but what you want.

With each steady step she advanced, she took the time to glace over the women that would be interviewing her over such a useless T.V. show.

The lady had boy short black hair with very few strands of white but was nevertheless noticeable to the young girl's eyes; she can catch any fault with one glance. What with such short hair on a slightly chubby women, her eyes looked pitch black in the lighting the stage was giving off and her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, a black undershirt peeking out, and a velvet red skirt that hung down to her feet that were covered in the most ugliest pair of black sandals the girl had ever seen. And on that chubby women's face she wore a bright smile, a bright _fake_ smile.

_I wonder if she smiles at everyone like that?_ The thought ran through her head as she finally made her way up to the white sofa, flattening her hot pink skirt in the back to take a seat. She then dusted her right knee and pulled it over her left, her hands covering one another as they lay on top of her knee, flashing a bright, sweet smile back to the older lady that never reached her eyes. The girl's smiles never did unless she was insulting someone or was gawking at the latest fashion. She was never one to reveal such emotions so easily and she wasn't about to start now, not with the voting going on of course. She must play daddy's little girl to the whole world; the sweet blonde that cares for the people as much as her father who's running for State Government.

What a lie…

Her eyes roamed around the room, the brown orbs drifting over the many heads of the audience that paid so much to see the show in person when they could obviously buy their selves something useful. Eventually they landed back to those pitch black eyes that seemed to mock her with a smile but she wouldn't fall for it, not like that snobby girl before her.

Angel… Angel something. Apparently she couldn't make a hit since she couldn't even remember her last name, how unfortunate. The only thing she had was her looks, but they weren't as great as hers, she knew. Sure, she had long white her and indigo eyes with a small structure but she had light shoulder length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with a define body structure. Obviously she won that round hands down. Not to mention Angel took at least five minutes to answer each question that lady asked, giving either too much information or too little.

Angel was childish and foolish. She was completely unprofessional and had no idea what she was doing, even if she was older than the young girl. She told that lady what she wanted to know about and the people, not what she needed them to know and want. She wouldn't be surprise if Angel's father's voting poll drops what with all the secrets and rumors that could spread with the information that she leaked out. The Heartfilia's would win once again like they always have and always will.

"Alright, let's start this interview." The lady spoke in a squeaky voice that would fit a female dwarf, "First things first, do you mind me calling you by your first name?" She leaned forward, her hands resting on her knees.

The blonde wanted to recline; the lady had such foul breath. _Ever heard of a breath mint?_ Relentlessly, she obliged with a sweet smile, "Of course but as long as I get to call you by your first name too." Her smile slightly formed into a playful grin for the audience.

The women cackled with the audience, "Of course, of course dear." Her smiled widen, "Now, our first question will be the last one we had asked Angel. Do you remember it, Lucy?" She leaned back in the arm chair, her chin resting on her right palm as her eyes playfully danced around Lucy's cheery face.

To the audience and that woman, Lucy was smiling like a sweet young lady; a smile that could melt cold stone hearts. But what they couldn't tell, and hopefully what the camera couldn't pick up was her slightly pale face and her sweet smile that flattered ever so slightly.

Oh yes, she remembered that last question and when that lady had asked Angel that very question, she had spoken truthfully in her head. But she couldn't say her answer out loud, daddy wouldn't like that and neither would she. She would be mocked and given the most disgusted faces on earth if she were to speak her mind – no, if she were to be _herself_.

Lucy swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, hoping the actions went unnoticed by the audience, the women and camera. She scooted towards the edge of the sofa, her posture that of an elegant young lady; she gave her hair a flip to the side, "Certainly I do, Rachelle. But how 'bout we repeat the question for those that have just toned into the show?" That's right, feed into her hands and show them that she _cares_.

"Oh yes. That's so smart of you Lucy. I never thought of that." She laughed, the tone almost sounding as if she was nervous to the blonde. No doubt she is since she should always repeat the questions, it was part of her job whether or not the person knew the question or not.

"Alright, Lucy? What are your thoughts on the mentally disabled adults and kids?"

**(-)**

"What the fuck was that for?" A male voice hollered.

"That was for fucking cheating you fucking metal freak!" Another male voice shot back.

"I ain't cheat! You just fucking suck!" The first male bit back, his voice rising louder.

"I don't fucking suck. If anyone does, it's you! You suck so bad you have to cheat and deny it!" The other commented, his voice matching the first.

"You want to fuck with me Sting 'cause I'll make you regret it you holyshit." His voice lowered to a threatening mutter as the male took two steps towards the other.

"Damn it Sting, Gajeel! I'm trying to read here. Go act like apes somewhere else." A calmer voice spoke that hinted a bit of frustration.

"Fuck you Rogue!" The two shouted at the black haired male that sat peacefully on the three-seater, or at least tried too. No one in this house hold could have peace and quite frankly, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Rogue let a sigh through his nostrils and shut his book. There goes getting a chapter in before heading off to school this morning. In fact, he was already behind the rest of his AP class because he could hardy find a place to read without a brother trying to bite the other's head off.

He stared up at his two brothers with a dull expression; one has blonde spiked hair that jutted out in every direction possible while the other had long jet black hair that spiked downwardly. Oddly enough, all three are brothers but of course they are not blood related, including the other brother and young sister.

In fact, where was his little sister? She was usually the first one up of the five, showing that sweet innocent smile around the house. Maybe she was in the kitchen, helping their father out with the cooking? Yeah, that seemed about right since the little girl was an excellent cook given her current age, fourteen. She would always make snacks for her four brothers after school since she was always the first one home, but only two out of four would admit to express their thanks but she knew they were still thankful even if they don't say it.

Rogue shook his head free of thoughts and set his mind on to the kitchen were his little sister was most likely cooking up their breakfast, ignoring his two brothers foolish argument as he ready himself to get up.

"Lily so kicked Lector's ass in that race!" Gajeel spat, crossing his arms over his chest with a proud grin.

Sting glared at him with hatred, "That cat did not! You cheated by throwing him down the fleet of stairs dude!" He shouted, waving his hands in a throwing motion.

The black haired male scoffed, "As if. Lily flew down those stairs. I ain't do nothing to help but give him a little push."

"A little push? That's not what I'll call a little push. That was a full grown throw, like a fucking football fool." He pointed down to their feet were the two cats sat idly next to their owners, "These cats aren't footballs you know!"

Gajeel flung his right arm to the side in an angry manner, his fingertips grazing Rogue's nose; the teen twitched. "I know these cats ain't footballs! What do you take me as? A retard?" Gajeel shot back, successfully shutting the blonde boy's mouth for good but at a cost of his own. "Shit…" he cursed under his breath.

"You brats better shut those pieholes of yours before I make you all stay home from school today and let me tell you what, it ain't gunna be all fun and games." A loud, angry male voice sounded off to the side where the living room and kitchen connected.

There stood an adult, other known as their father and guardian that took up all five of them under his wing, Igneel. With his blood red hair short and messy, dress shirt rolled up, his pitch black eyes glaring at them with such power you'd be dead if looks could kill – these things weren't the first things the boys noticed. Oh no. It was the kitchen knife that stood out the most and let's just say Stings scar above his right eye wasn't on accident but on _pure_ coincidence.

"Now you three better get those rears of yours to the dining room before Wendy's cooking gets cold." He told them in a low voice, his threat clear as day.

Sting and Gajeel muttered insults to one another as they pass by their father; Rogue barely getting up from the sofa but was stopped but his father.

"Rogue, by any chance do you know if Natsu is awake?" He asked him.

Rogue looked around himself and his father, no rosy hair standing out to him. "Appears he isn't awake father, do you wish for me to wake him?" He asked politely, a true gentleman in character.

The adult chuckled, "No, no. There's no need son. He'll probably –"

Precisely at that given moment fumbling footsteps sounded above them as a young teen boy slumped over the railing on the second floor, waving his hands in a lazy manner down at the two.

"No need for that Pa, Rogue. I'm up, I'm up…" His head hung low, "I'm up… I'm… up…" his upper body sagged on the wooden railing as his head hung over it, the dream world quickly making its way back to the sleepy teen.

Rogue sighed at his brother's state while their father frowned up at the boy. He then yank Rogue's class book out of the boys hand – stunning his son at his action – and made a quick throw at Natsu's forehead, hitting the target spot on; the booking soaring down and landing wide open on the floor. Rouge made a quick snatch for his book, hoping it wasn't damage.

Natsu reclined from the impact, "What was that for dad? I said I was up." He spoke in his naturally loud voice.

"That's for dozing off on me and letting Wendy's food grow cold!" He shouted at his son.

The rosy haired boy's face lit up like a child hearing they would get a cookie before dinner, "Wendy cooked today? Awesome, I love her food!" He fist pumped the air and looked back at his father, "Sorry Pa, you're great and all but when it comes down to cooking, I'm siding with Wendy all the way. Be down in a few!" he hollered as he turned and made a dash towards his room to change.

Down in the dining room, Sting and Gajeel glared daggers at one another as they chewed their pancakes while Rogue was seated off to the side in between them by the wall, quietly eating his own food while reading and their father seating at the head of the table.

"Alright pancakes!" Natsu childishly roared from the entrance, taking the only seat next to Gajeel wearing a cheerful grin. "Can I have strawberry stirrup please Wendy?" He tipped his chair back to look at the blue haired girl in the kitchen. She smiled at him and nodded her head, ready to prepare his food.

"You're gunna fall down retard." Gajeel muttered under his breath but his father caught it with sharp ears.

"Gajeel! I didn't know you wanted to stay home today so badly." He spoke in a calm manner, "You know better than to say those words in this house hold."

"Yeah Gajeel! The correct term is 'mentally challenged', right Rogue?" Sting threw in his comment, nudging his brother's shoulder with a foolish grin in place while the black haired teen couldn't place his food in his mouth with all the shaking Sting was putting him through.

Gajeel huffed and went back to eating silently while Natsu became eerily hushed, not noticing Wendy placing his plate of food until she tapped his shoulders before walking away.

"Ah, thanks Wendy!" He acknowledged her and she turned and smiled in response then head back to walking towards the living room.

"Is Wendy not going to eat?" Rogue asked with a brow raised at the little girl that now sat down on the sofa.

Igneel smiled down at his fork of food, "Her and her homebound teacher wanted to eat with each other when she comes over today so she only made enough for us."

Rouge nodded, understanding Wendy and her bond with her female homebound teacher. She was like a mother the little girl never had.

"Yo Wendy! What ya wanting over there?" Sting hallowed at the little girl who dipped over the arm rest for a small white board and marker. She quickly wrote something down and showed them.

"'A interview of the daughters of the runner ups for State Government.'" Rogue read out loud for those that couldn't read it.

Sting grinned spread from ear to ear, "Are they hot?"

Gajeel cocked on his food, "Dude! You don't ask your little sister if people are hot! That's just not right in so many ways." He waved his fork at the blonde.

The blonde teen frowned for a brief second and nodded, "You're right. I should go see for myself." He then stood up, his plate clear and left forgotten on the table as he made his way over to Wendy.

Igneel sighed and got up, dropping his napkin on his plate, "Might as well go check it out since they'll probably be talking about it at work today."

"Don't leave me with these weird people." Gajeel quickly got up and went over to the living room, leaving Rogue and Natsu at the table.

"The least they could do is clean up after themselves." Rogue sighed and rose from his chair, gathering all the plates and whatnots, carrying them to the kitchen. He stopped to share a few words with the rosy haired teen that surprisingly stayed quiet this whole time. "When you're done, put your plate in the sink, got it?"

Natsu nodded, never once turning to face his brother. He was now alone at the table, wanting to go see what was on T.V. but didn't want his food to get cold. And taking his food with him was out of the question since food was not allowed in the living. It was a difficult decision to make but Natsu wrapped his mind around a perfect idea – stuffing his face.

The boy quickly forked his pancake slices into his mouth, the stirrup leaking from the corners of his mouth as he stood up. He gathered his plate, went into the kitchen and dumped his plate in the sink like Rogue had asked and took long strides to the living room, chewing his food well.

Wendy sat on the far right of the sofa, Sting in the middle with Igneel on the left while Gajeel and Rogue stood above the three. Natsu clumsily made his way over, hovering over Wendy and smiling down at her when she looked up, returning his smile.

There, on the T.V. was a young blonde girl and a cubby older lady.

"…it's saddening to see people treat them with disrespect. Just like us, they have feelings too and it's not right to push that thought behind others just because they were either born different or had an accident that led them to become disable." The blonde girl spoke, her voice caring and sincere. "It hurts me," – she patted her chest with a hurt expression – "when I see this done and no one does anything to help. And yet even if there are supporters like me and many others that want them to feel accepted, there are still those that ignore them and proceed to mistreat them like animals. I truly, dearly wish this can be stopped and I will do what I can to help them." she finished, a motherly smile spreading across her face.

Applause followed and the chubby lady responded but Natsu blocked them out, including Sting and his side comment. While the others paid attention to her little speak, Natsu just paid attention to her eyes and smile. They told a different story then the words that were coming out. And he couldn't help but have a strange feeling towards this girl he didn't even know. A feeling of…

_Dislike.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** 3,139 words count. Pretty darn short for the first chapter :( I wanted to go more but it would ruin the flow. Say, who liked Gajeels little nickname for Sting? "Holyshit", get it? … Lame joke, I know but I try.

_Questions for the Sky(Eef yeah I love that):_ So I got some questions for my readers… What made you want to read this? Was the (half-ass) summary interesting? Or were you intrigued by the story having no main pairing and wanting to put your opinion out? What was your take on this first chapter? Did it catch your attention or was it boring that you skimmed? Where the characters a good laugh or did you feel like giving them a piece of your mind?

_Story Questions: _You all knew this was coming up but… Should this story have a main pairing or let the story "tell" itself? Do you personally want a certain pairing to have a spotlight in one chapter or not? Are there any characters you want to come into play (note that not all the main character's showed in this chapter)? Is there something that you want to happen because you have this strange feeling it will play out in the future chapters? Tell me your thoughts guys (gals).

**Please review my lovely readers! Even if it's, yes, a simple "Update soon" or "Great first chapter". I want to know how my readers feel for this story and that box down there is the answer. Heck, feel free to review a lengthy review! I love to read those; they always bring a bright smile to my face when I see one.** Don't forget to at least state how you felt about the first chapter or answer any of my questions :) Stay awesome you gals (guys). _Remember, you can review even if you don't have an account :D  
_

* * *

SkyVic


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I **do not** own the characters of the Anime/Manga of Fairy Tail; Mashime Hiro owns all rights. What I **do own** is the plot line and certain events that take place.

**Genre**: Drama, Humor, Friendship, Family and Romance

**Rated T for Language and hinted Themes**

**_This story contains major OOCness from characters that you may not be fond of. You have been warned._**

**A/N:** Ha ha... forgot this chapter was ready to be posted. I need to stop being lazy...

* * *

This wasn't right.

No way was this right in any given situation!

It was unacceptable, ungrateful – _unbelievable_!

Did he not know she was going to argue back? That she would give him a piece of her mind and state the hard cold truth of what might happen if he were to put her through this? Did he not understand her way of thinking? Did he not see what she saw in those people? Does he honestly think she can put up with them?

_Of course he does!_ A voice in her head told her smugly, _He has power over you whether you like it or not. You're still underage and you live under his roof._

The blonde huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and abruptly whipping her head to the side averting her gaze to a painting on the wall.

When she had arrived home, she had seen no signs of her father being present and was relevantly happy that he wasn't. But ever since that morning with the interview that took place five hours ago, she had a feeling today was going to be dreadful.

And she was correct.

"But father, you know very well that –" Her father cut her off with a wave of his hand and his loud voice.

"I understand very well my daughter –"

_As if!_ She bit back inwardly, keeping her face to a fine composure; leaving not one hint that she was bad mouthing her father.

"– But I do not want to hear you talk back to me when you know that with this, I can win the voting." He told her, his voice firm with determination.

Lucy's eyes flickered back to her father's, her own brown orbs narrowing threateningly. "Father I understand where we –", she watched her father's eyes flicker with a unknown emotion, " – you stand in the voting and that if I agree to this, it'd help you by a fold worth – but you must understand that it may just back fire." She then studied her father, his expression blank.

Did he even think about that? Lucy was a smart girl, given that certain people doubt that because of the stereotypes for blondes. She loathed those people the most. And if she were to proceed with her father's little 'deal', she would have to face them head on and she knew that was never a good thing.

She admits that she does have anger issues, like any normal person and she admits she does, in fact, get frustrated easier than those said normal people. And of course, not to mention that she'll bite back at someone that insults her or simply someone she doesn't like.

She knew her personality wasn't something to be proud of. That it was a terrible one to have especially with the voting going on and whatnots. But saying that she didn't care what others thought of her would be lying. She cared what they thought but then she didn't. She's not neither self-conscious nor too self-absorbed; she was the right mix. She was a young lady with a strong opinion on the world and its people. Sure she would brag and gloat about herself to those around her but she knew when to back down, but of course she would never go down without a fight. She was not one to take lightly, not after that faithful encounter.

Lucy shook her head of those thoughts, ridding her mind of such foul memories. But she suddenly stopped as a grin tugged its way into play.

She looked to her father, seeming to notice he was in a daze from her question earlier. Did he truly not think of that? Did he really not know his daughter?

"Father, on second thought, I'll go along with your plan." Her grin spread as her father gave her a confused face, "I'll attain the public school as the daughter that cares for those poor people," She waved her hand off to the side in a disgraceful manner, "while you're out raising your votes. I'll try to be civil, Father, and if they were to stumble upon my ungratefulness, I'll make sure they won't speak a word about it." She brought her hand that was off to the side to rest underneath her chin, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

Her father looked dazed by her answer for a split second but quickly recovered his composure. He nodded, "Very well then, Lucy." He spoke, his eyes searching through his daughters playful ones.

Was he having second thoughts due to her tone of voice?

No, no. Everything was fine. She always talked to him like that… but when did it start?

Her grin grew with her nod as she readied herself up from the dining chair. "I take it that I'll be heading off to that school for the last…" she trailed off as her eyes skimmed to the ticking clock, "three hours of school?" She raised a perfect eyebrow in question.

Her father blinked at her then released a deep, inaudible chuckle. That's right...she didn't know anything about this public school. Oh well, she was in for a deep surprise when she arrives.

"Indeed you are." He nodded, "It's just to get you… comfortable with the campus and all. You might not be in any of your classes today but the interview may come short, I'm not quite sure." He spoke calmly, choosing his words carefully.

Lucy sat back down. _Campus? Interview?_ Why did those words bring forth mixed feelings? She narrowed her eyes at her father. He was hiding something, something he knew she wouldn't like.

"Is there anything I should know before I leave?" She asked politely but her tone leaned more towards demanding.

Her father blinked at her. Should he tell her now or let her find out when she gets there? It wouldn't hurt to tell her half, no? Yes, half of it would be fine. He just hoped she wouldn't blow when she found out the other half.

He nodded, "There is, Lucy. You see, at Tailed Academy the students are required to dorm there and it is indeed a co-ed school along with the dorms following." He spoke slowly, watching his daughters reaction.

Her composure didn't falter, but on the inside she stiffened.

She was going to dorm with those people? Either be it male or female? Or worse, having a little annoying brat of a freshman dorm with her? No, no! She was _not_ going to do this!

_But you already agreed, Lucy._ A voice told her and she scowled at that voice. It always made sense at the worse times.

But she had to do it, she told herself. She had to prove that she could put up with those low lives even if she and they didn't mix well. Heck, she wouldn't be surprise if she blows up at her roommate! She'll make sure to set some ground rules before things get too out of hand. But then again, would they know who she was? If so, wouldn't they act differently towards her? Would they want to be friends with her?

The blonde found herself grinning nastily. _Of course they'll throw themselves to me_, she thought, _why wouldn't they_?

But no, that's not why she had agreed to go. No, she only agreed because she had to prove herself to a certain someone, someone she hasn't seen since…

She shook her head and answered her father, "I see, dorms. I think… no, I know I can handle that father. The task will be easy, you can count on me." She placed her fake smile on.

"Very well then. The car is up front with some of your belongings with it. You'll be staying for the rest of the school year Lucy, don't make me disappointed and regret my decision." He said, rising up from his chair.

Lucy followed suit, "Of course not, sir. Farewell Father, I'll be taking my leave." She bowed and quickly left the room without waiting for a response. She couldn't handle that silence in the room with that clock ticking so loudly. It made her remember that day, that day when…

_Don't remember Lucy! Don't let that selfless jerk control your life!_ She shouted to herself with a stern nod. That's right. She couldn't let him have an upper hand when she hasn't even seen him for over five years! It wasn't like she'll run into him at that school. He was a rich fool like herself, so why did she have a foreboding feeling that she'll see his face once she arrives?

The blonde made her way over to the car, bowing to get in as the driver shut the door with a slam. She snapped at him with a harsh glare that he couldn't see.

She was now placed back into silence as the car roared to life and took off smoothly. The girl couldn't help but recall the sentence that boy had left her with…

"_You're just like everyone else Lucy, but she isn't."_

**(-)**

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite retard!" Natsu heard a voice sound behind him, the teens tone low and firm.

The rosy haired teen resisted the urge to smack the life out of the other but everyone knew Natsu wasn't one to _resist_.

Before the other could react, Natsu acted upon his instincts and hopped on his left foot to take a swing at the black haired teen's jaw.

The teen stumbled back from the impact but caught his footage. He rubbed his chin as he gawked at Natsu. "What the hell was that for idiot?" he shouted, throwing a punch towards Natsu's jaw and successfully hitting him.

Natsu took one step back, clenching and unclenching his mouth till it somewhat felt better. "I've told you before Gray! Don't call me that!" he yelled as he lunged forward, bringing himself and Gray down to meet the ground while throwing punches at one another. It was amazing how they didn't end up biting each other with how immature they acted and fought like little children.

"Great, they're at it again," Rogue commented as he watched his brother and his friend in some messed up hug as they rolled around.

"Did you expect anything different over the break, Rogue?" a strawberry blonde boy asked in a reply, "I mean it's like their own special way of greeting each other I think." He shrugged.

Rogue gave him a skeptical look, "Is that what you think, Loke?"

The teen gave him a side way glance, "I suppose so." He looked back to the two fools on the ground then roamed to the crowd that had formed, "I mean, don't you think Gray would feel embarrassed to be friend with… Natsu and while Natsu may just feel the same."

Rogue narrowed his eyes at the two, thinking back on their friendship and Loke's words. It made sense, of some sort. That is, if it was in their personality to act that way towards the other. "I understand what you're saying." The two nodded in agreement but said nothing more once the sight of flowing scarlet caught their attention. The two boys on the ground where about to get scolded by the worse possible person in the staff of Tailed Academy.

The adult took two steps – _no, stomps_ – towards the boys, bringing her fists to her hips and spoke with a stern voice that could scare a wild bear that had gone chaotic.

"Mr. Fullbuster and Mr. Dragneel!" Just hearing their surnames seeping out from her lips made them shoot up and salute her, "You two meet me in my office. Now!" She pointed to the two boys then behind her, which was obviously not where her office was located but it was the general direction.

The teen boys quickly rushed past her, their heads dropped while they muttered insolent swears at one another.

The women then turned to the coward that had surprisingly stayed large. Usually everyone would scatter at the sight of Miss. Scarlet. She then gave them all a strong glare with her stone brown eyes, successfully making them flee back to lunch but stopped both Loke and Rogue.

"Yes Miss. Scarlet?" Rogue asked politely with a small smile while Loke stood there, stiff.

She smiled back, which only caused poor Loke to begin to fidget. "I was wondering if one of you would like to show the new transfer student around the school campus and to their dorm." She spoke, eyeing the two boys'.

Loke's eyes skimmed behind his sunglasses as he tried to decipher an escape route. He had his fair share of errands he ran for Miss. Scarlet and not one of them ended well. What made him even more self-conscious was that he is one of the trouble makers, along with Gray and Natsu. So why did she want him to show a student around?

_It doesn't matter; I'm getting myself out of here._ Loke thought as he opened his mouth and made a quick excuse that he needed to go retake a quiz even if the teacher he stated wasn't the right subject. All that counted was that he was out of there and the fact that he left poor Rogue by himself.

The black haired teen watched Loke dash out of the courtyard like his life depended on it and maybe it did, he didn't know. His gaze then fell back to Miss. Scarlet, "I suppose since Loke has somewhere to go, it leaves me to help you out Miss. Scarlet."

The red head let out a small sigh, "Indeed it does Mr. Cheney. Come, come." She waved her finger and started off towards her office.

A minute or more later, they've arrived at the main office.

"The student is in there, waiting." She pointed to the closed door, "Treat them well Mr. Cheney. I would prefer it if you can show them around tomorrow and the such if you're willing." She continued, making her way to her office door, hearing the two boys that rested inside speaking in low whispers.

Rogue nodded, understanding her words perfectly and what she expected of him. "Of course Miss. Scarlet." He then turned on his heel and walked towards the door, his ears picking up the scared Natsu and Gray once the red haired women told them to shut their mouths.

With a turn of the door knob, he walked through the frame and froze when his eye's landed on the back of a familiar head of blonde hair.

* * *

**A/N:** Word count: 2,437... Shorter then the first chapter :( But I didn't expect anythng less since I wrote thru writer's block. Not to mention this was yet anything another badly written chapter - I'm dragging things out again, I need to stop doing that.

Anyways, thank you for all your reviews guys! I love you all. The biggest question of all was why does Natsu have a hate towards Lucy? Meh, how did I know that was going to bring a reaction from readers? 'Cause not most stories follow that line. This ain't gunna be a regular cliché story, I tell you what! I also hope this chapter cleared a few things but still keep you guessing :)

**Please review my lovely readers! Even if it's, yes, a simple "Update soon" or "Great first chapter". I want to know how my readers feel for this story and that box down there is the answer. Heck, feel free to review a lengthy review! I love to read those; they always bring a bright smile to my face when I see one.** Don't forget to at least state how you felt about the first chapter or answer any of my questions :) Stay awesome you gals (guys).

**-SkyVic-**


End file.
